lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Kingdom of Black
The Kingdom of Black is a small but noteable Kingdom located north of Westbridge, and south of both Hogwarts, and Valeria, and dominated historically by House Blacker. The Kingdom of Black is somewhat a vassal of the Kingdom of Gilneas as they swear a code of loyalty to the King of Gilneas, but they are able to maintain their own royalty and do as they please within their own ranks. The Kingdom of Black was founded after the members of House Blacker would become exiled from Hogwarts of which they had assisted in founding. Following this they would found the capital city, and would at first become very hostile towards their old creation in Hogwarts, but as time went by they became more and more intertwined with a relationship with Hogwarts. This relationship would pale in comparison to the growing relationship with the Kingdom of GIlneas of whom would marry into House Blacker and from then on the Kingdom of Gilneas became somewhat of an overlord of the Kingdom of Black. Geography History Early History The Kingdom of Black was founded after the members of House Blacker would become exiled from Hogwarts of which they had assisted in founding. Following this they would found the capital city, and would at first become very hostile towards their old creation in Hogwarts, but as time went by they became more and more intertwined with a relationship with Hogwarts. This relationship would pale in comparison to the growing relationship with the Kingdom of GIlneas of whom would marry into House Blacker and from then on the Kingdom of Gilneas became somewhat of an overlord of the Kingdom of Black. Goverment Demographics Houses House Blacker See Also : House Blacker House Blacker is a large Frankish House that dominates the lands of the Kingdom of Black of which is north of Westbridge, and south of Hogwarts. House Blacker is the royal family of the Kingdom of Black but in a lot of ways has become the vassal of House Malfoy as the leadership of House Blacker have become obsessively fanatical to Tom Malfoy, and those that are not do not have a method of escape. House Blacker is one of the premier Magi families of the continent of Europe, and they spent generation after generation ruling their kingdom while they had their brightest sent to Hogwarts and it would be because of this that many of their members became corupted by the evil of Tom Mafloy and the power he offered to them. House Blacker would become one of the first premier Magi families in Europe during the ancient migration of the Frankish into the continent of Europe. During this time it was House Blacker that was one of the first founders of the Magi Kingdom of Hogwarts and despite the fact that they founded their own kingdom they continued to send their brightest members to Hogwarts in order to train them further in Magi. Read more Points of Interest Category:Kingdoms of Europe Category:Kingdoms Category:Frankish